


Senku's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Adventure

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Senku, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Genderbending, Mildly Dubious Consent, Questionable Consent, Rough Sex, Senku is a girl, Size Difference, Smut, TKS-Problematic Free For All, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: A/U where Senku, who's a girl, gets selected to be part of the harem during the Treasure Island Arc and things go about as well as they tend to for someone with Senku's luck.
Relationships: Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Ishigami Senku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	Senku's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of dubious/questionable consent here (nothing violent though,) so take this as your warning before you continue.

"Oh my gosh, you look so cute!" 

Senku sighed, trying not to complain to much about being suffocated while Kohaku hugged her. 

"Boy, she sure has a strong grip..." Senku, who was currently stuck in a dress she normally wouldn't be caught dead in, didn't bother to get up right away when Kohaku let go of her, smoothing out her white and green hair while she stared across the water at the walls of the Sapphire Cave, dreading every moment of their unfortunate upcoming mission. 

The clear blue water was the only thing Senku saw that wasn't totally depressing, every fiber of her being wishing she were anywhere else but there just then. 

____

After poor Ginrou was the unlucky one who got summoned to see the master, Senku, Kohaku, and Amaryllis were left with nothing to do but hope Ginrou would be able to steal the petrification weapon sooner rather than later and help bring their horrible nightmare to an end. 

"Poor Ginrou always has the worst luck." 

Senku was barely paying attention to Kohaku chatting with Amaryllis, finding the oppressive tropical heat and the incessant buzzing of insects and the squawking of birds nigh intolerable. Of all the things Senku missed about modern civilization, one of the main things, right up there with indoor plumbing and video games, was air conditioning. Her underwear, as skimpy as it was, was soaked with sweat even though it was well past dark, without the intense rays of the sun to further threaten to bake her alive and all she wanted was to be back in Ishigami village. 

"Honestly, though," Senku found herself thinking, "Anywhere but here would be nice-" 

In a way, the universe all too quickly granted her wish as the ground suddenly gave out under her, causing her to stumble; falling as she rolled down a massive hill. Kohaku and Amayllis's screams still ringing in her ears when she looked up, seeing nothing but trees and bushes and finding no sign of her friends near or far, Senku felt her stomach tighten with the familiar frozen sensation of fear. 

"Ugh, what a pain." 

If only she were strong like Kohaku, she could try to set off in search of them but after the long walk they had been on in the oppressive heat, Senku was far too tired to even consider such a thing at the moment, soon discovering she had no choice but to find shelter for the night and hope she could find her friends soon in the morning. 

"That's the last time I forget to be careful what I wish for." Senku scolded herself as she gathered some sticks and leaves in preparation to make a makeshift shelter to cover her in case it rained. 

To be honest, the island wasn't such a horrible place, Senku just hated the heat and humidity, and even if the animals were loud, they were just animals so Senku could find no reason to justify staying annoyed at them. For a few moments, as Senku covered a simple structure made out of sticks with leaves and double-checked it to make sure there weren't any weak spots, it was almost silent enough to be peaceful, a rare enough thing that Senku couldn't help but take a deep breath and enjoy the peacefulness of the quiet little corner of the island.

The calm atmosphere soon became a thing of the past, however, when Senku heard the voice of a certain annoying man she had seen at the harem selection and looked up to find none other than Mozu. 

"Well, if it isn't one of the new harem girls." 

"Oh, great, why did it have to be him?" Senku was panicking, putting in all her effort not to let it show on her face when she looked up and saw Mozu. 

Perhaps even scarier than his unnatural strength, (the spear he was holding would have been too heavy for ten of her to pick up,) was the fact that he had managed to sneak up on her without her even hearing a thing. 

"What brings a cute girl like you this far out into the forest?" 

In a purely objective way, Senku couldn't deny he was handsome, he had the kind of body and face that were popular with most women, even if Senku wasn't most women and had no interest in things like love or sex. What an aggravating night this is turning out to be, she thought, wishing she could just close her eyes and wake up back in Ishigami village. 

"I didn't come out here on purpose." Senku tried her best to keep her voice steady, unable to deny her fear of the towering man looming over her even as after she got up. "I accidentally took a wrong turn and got lost." 

"Did you now?" Mozu's voice, as smooth and seductive as it was, grated on her in a way she couldn't describe. "I bet your friends are worried about you, then." 

Senku's heart dropped into her stomach (or maybe it was her stomach dropping to the ground, she couldn't tell which,) her eyes widening just enough to confirm his suspicions. "I don't care what you do to me, but if you hurt them, I'll make you pay-" 

Realistically, Senku realized there was nothing she could do if Mozu decided to hurt or kill her (or anyone else, for that matter,) but she knew better than to show fear around a man like him. Though his voice was perfectly calm, matching his laid-back demeanor, Senku knew the wry smile on his regrettably handsome face hid something much more dangerous, something Senku wasn't interested in learning more about. The look in his eyes, as pretty as they were, spelled nothing but trouble and if Senku hated anything, it was trouble (although a lack of air conditioning was pretty high up on the list too.) 

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." 

"What the-how did he do that so fast-I didn't even notice-" Senku had no idea how he moved as fast as he did, but in the blink of an eye, Senku found herself pressed against his stomach, his strong arm holding her in place so she couldn't break free no matter how hard she struggled. 

"As long as you do what I say, everything will be just fine." 

"Hey-" 

Mozu spun her around before she could finish, deciding it would be much more amusing to see the look on her face just then. 

"If you're going to do something, then get it over with." Ugh, he creeps me out-Senku felt her thoughts race, scattering here and there and everywhere as fear coiled inside her, making its repulsive, unwelcome home in the very depths of her core, violating every fiber of her being. 

The look on Mozu's face remained smug, the tall, muscular man not bothering to hide the hunger in his eyes, not a good sign, but Senku did her best to keep her cool-if she freaked out, he might very well be inclined to squash her like a bug and leave her broken body there as a warning sign to her friends-if they ever found her, that is. 

"Hey, now, I told you, I'm not here to hurt you." His grip on her wrist was too tight, leaving Senku struggling to hold back tears, but his voice was as calm as ever, his other hand resting on the small of her back as she glared at him. "I have a proposition for you. More like a deal to make, actually. I know all about you and your little friends and your plot-" 

If Senku's look of surprise shocked him, he sure didn't look like it. 

"You thought I didn't know? I heard your and your friends whispering about it earlier. I just decided not to say anything because I don't care. Whether or not that old geezer lives or dies isn't my concern, so like I said, I'll make a deal with you. Spend the rest of the night with me and I'll let you and your friends be on your merry way by sunrise." 

Senku almost choked on her own spit as the last sentence left his mouth, but, really, what choice did she have? 

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head," Mozu traced Senku's jawline with his finger-thank God he let go of my wrist, Senku thought,-"I'll make it worth your while." 

Sex really was a waste of time, Senku thought. It was never something that interested her and whenever people asked her if she liked anyone, she always said no, preferring to spend her time focusing on science and hanging out with her friends. To have to choose between sleeping with Mozu (or anyone, really, but especially Mozu,) and risking the success of the mission-Senku swallowed hard, not wanting to think too deeply about the particular consequences of refusing him. 

Senku hated every second of it, but she opened her mouth and replied in the affirmative, trying as hard as possible not to cringe while doing it. 

____

Somewhere inside an abandoned treehouse Mozu had taken her to, Senku fought the urge to shiver when she felt Mozu's hot breath on her neck, his hands, which felt almost as warm, squeezing her side as he kissed her neck-his hands are too strong-he's too strong, Senku squeezed her eyes shut when she felt Mozu's teeth graze the sensitive, delicate skin of her neck, sucking on the wound he left there while he let his hands wander, one snaking up her thigh while the other was resting on her back. 

"Ah-" Senku cursed herself when he eyes snapped open when he sucked on her neck, the sensation being totally alien to her-it was all she could do not to pass out while she scrambled to hold onto something-anything, even if it was him, while Mozu's hands roamed her body, caressing and stroking her smooth pale skin and her small, petite frame. 

"You really are a sweet little thing-" Mozu's voice was so low it felt as if she could hear it vibrate in her chest-"Sweet little Senku-chan-" 

Senku didn't expect much in the way of conversation out of him, but Mozu at least had the decency to ask her for her name before they started-"You can call me Mozu." he told her when after they reached the tree-house and he shut the door behind her, Mozu drew her in his lap, pulling her in close enough to him that she could hear his heartbeat for a few perplexing seconds, the sound flooding her ears enough to make her feel like she was sailing on the ocean and was about to fall over-unsteady and shaking until he stroked her hair, threading his fingers through her thin, soft strands, humming to himself in a low voice before bringing his lips to her neck. 

Though Senku's nerves were still shot to hell from the way he surprised her in the forest, Senku found it a little easier than before to remember to breathe and when Mozu had started sucking on her neck, she managed to stop shaking quite so much. It wasn't bad, per se, but Senku found herself unable to completely brush aside the anxiety roiling inside her-Mozu scared her in some ways, and even if he showed more affection towards her than she expected, the obvious hunger in the way he held her and felt her up was as obvious as water was wet. 

"What are you-" Though Mozu hardly touched her, really-all he did was pick her up and push her down on the bed, Senku felt as if she were the ocean and had just frozen solid when she saw the look in Mozu's eyes, the arrogant, clever warrior scanning her body after he took off his clothes. This was going to hurt, Senku knew to prepare herself for that possibility-at least metaphorically, but what Mozu did next left her quite literally speechless. 

"I told you I'd make it worth your while, didn't I? Don't worry, you'll see, just be a good girl for me, Senku-chan and you'll find out-" 

One moment, Senku was looking at the ceiling, the next, her gaze was aimed straight above her but she couldn't see a thing, not even the blank darkness of nothing- something deep in her core, something almost entirely unfamiliar she couldn't name, felt primed to explode like a bomb, her small hands scrambling around for something, anyting to hold, this time finding Mozu's thick dark hair and gripping onto his dreadlocks while she cried out in a voice that didn't seem to be her own. Senku didn't know or remember anything, everything in the past seemed to be a mystery with the future being equally unknowable, her legs shaking and toes curling-

"What the-" Senku almost jumped when she felt Mozu's thumb press over her bottom lip, the same wicked look in his eyes and that same terrible grin on his face. 

"I knew when I saw you you'd be such a fun little thing to play with." Mozu purred in Senku's ear when he flipped her on her stomach, leaving her barely enough time to grab the pillow on the bed before he spread her legs, guiding himself inside her carefully but not bothering to warn her before he bottomed out-Holy shit, he's big-Senku felt tears well in her eyes-"Now, try to relax-there, see, that's not so hard-good girl." Senku couldn't bring herself to even lift her head, much less move around when, after pausing a moment to give her time to adjust, Mozu started thrusting, grabbing her waist and drilling into her without a care in the world. 

"So-hot-" Senku, having no personal experience on the subject, found the sensation of having someone inside her like this utterly foreign and not worth at all the effort it would take to find words to describe it-it was heat, mostly, a searing heat she never felt before, something huge and overwhelming that threatened to swallow her whole, not quite as painful as she feared- she assumed it was because of what Mozu did with his tongue, but a little scary anyways. Still, whatever Mozu had done with his tongue had been quite the unexpected treat-No, no, Senku reminded herself, it was wrong to feel-surely, it was wrong to enjoy something this man had done to her, but whatever her feelings on the matter, her body certainly approved-

"Ugh, fuck-" Mozu cursed under his hot breath-It wasn't often that he was wrong about these sort of things, but even he found himself surprised how cute this girl was-Damn, she's cute as fuck-Mozu bit his lip when Senku let out a particularly high-pitched moan-maybe he could keep her as part of his harem. Not like that old geezer Ibara would be around to complain about it for long-Senku's small, soft whines and whimpers were just-if he could hear them every night, he'd die happy, that much wasn't even a debate in his mind, squeezing Senku's tiny waist harder as he thrust into her, slamming into her again and gain. 

For a while, Senku wasn't sure if she was really where she thought she was or if she was just imagining it-sex was so strange, nothing at all like what she expected it would feel like physically. Though she expected it might be a little different emotionally with someone else-more tender and heartfelt, perhaps-at any rate, if Mozu cared about that kind of stuff, Senku had no idea and no way of finding out-he seemed content to fuck her wild and rough, like an animal, nothing like what she heard it was like with people who loved each other. It didn't matter, Senku decided, unable to focus her gaze on much of anything as Mozu snapped his hips, letting go with one hand only to pull her hair, his low, rumbling voice vibrating in her ear with each rough, guttural groan and grunt reverberating in her chest-he must have been going faster now, Senku thought, now unable to even make an attempt at grabbing the pillow inches away from her face-everything was so hot the feeling of the soft sheets under her felt almost unreal, her head swimming as Mozu's hand found its way to one of her small breasts, groping and squeezing it roughly while a creative variety of vulgar obscenities left his mouth now and again. 

The feeling that soon washed over Senku after Mozu's rough groping and the equally rough way he slammed inside her, stretching her out almost to her limit, caused Senku to wonder if perhaps she had been transported to a parallel universe, somewhere where the basic laws of science and nature didn't apply-it was like nothing within her ability to describe, not that she had the strength to speak, nothing but a few soft, high-pitched moans leaving her mouth as Mozu helped her ride through what she would later discover was her second orgasm she would have that night-having limited experience where anything related to what Mozu was doing was concerned, Senku saw no point in doing anything besides laying still and letting Mozu do what he clearly knew how to do. 

To absolutely nobody's surprise, Mozu's stamina far outpaced Senku's, the much taller man holding the tiny woman under him in a strong, secure grip as he buried his face in her neck to muffle his own groan when he finished-though the feeling she soon experienced was entirely new to her, Senku knew as well as anyone what it could lead to if she wasn't careful-luckily, she had kept a hidden stash of special pills on a secret pocket in her dress (and gave one each to Kohaku and Amaryllis earlier) in case of a worst-case scenario. Never hurt to be prepared, after all. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it, Senku-chan?" Mozu held her close, brushing her sweaty hair away from her face as he wrapped an arm around her. "You did a great job." Senku's face was still red from before when he kissed her forehead, telling herself that him kissing her had nothing to do with it. 

"I didn't really do anything though." 

Mozu hummed in amusement when he saw the confused look on Senku's face as he rubbed her back slowly, her face inches away from his chest. "On the contrary, you helped me get my mind off things even better than I expected. I suppose an extra reward on top of our deal is only fair, so when the sun comes up, if there's something you'd like to ask for, I'll see what I can do to help." 

Plumbing the depths of Mozu's mind was something way, way above Senku's paygrade, so she didn't bother, deciding to use her limited energy to concentrate on getting some rest; shifting her weight so she could get in a more comfortable position. It was still dark out, but even besides that, Senku found her current location far more comfortable than she imagined it would be. What's the harm in waiting for the sun anyways? She told herself as she drifted off to sleep in Mozu's arms. 


End file.
